


A Little Bird

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth gets a little advice from Alice before his wedding night with Jasper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is also based on the following image: http://usera.imagecave.com/ememmyem/heels3.jpg

Seth sat on one of the steps that led up to the stage where the wedding party’s table had been set up. In his hand he held a bottle of beer. The sweat had gathered on the lower half of the bottle that still had liquid in it. Every now and then a drop of that sweat would collect enough weight to drop off to the floor. Raising the bottle to his lips, Seth took a long swig. As he swallowed his eyes roamed across the dance floor. 

Some of the pack and other guests still mingled or danced. Seth’s eyes were drawn to Jasper. Just the sight of the golden haired vampire talking to Carlisle sent an array of tingles through his body. Some of it was lust, some happiness and others he couldn’t identify. Jasper must have felt his emotions because their eyes met across the dance floor and he smiled. Seth returned the smile and raised his beer in a salute to his imprint, friend, now husband and soon to be lover. 

Before Jasper could break away from Carlisle, Alice appeared in Seth’s line of vision. Seth blinked up at her smiling face. If someone had asked him a year ago if Alice would have accepted his and Jasper’s relationship so easily he would have told them no. But that wasn’t the case. Alice had accepted their relationship with the grace and happiness that only an angel could have. It was with that grace and happiness that she stood before him now, dressed in a red top that looked something like a corset and a flaring skirt that swirled around her ankles as she walked. 

“Are you ready for tonight Seth?” Alice questioned. 

Seth blushed a bit. “Um… I guess so?” 

Alice gathered her skirt and sat next to him. “That’s good because you won’t be missing out. Jasper is a wonderful lover.” 

Seth’s blush deepened considerably. “Alice!” 

She giggled. “Well it’s true!” Alice leaned back on her elbows watching those that were still dancing. “He’s a gentleman in every sense of the word and won’t do anything that makes you uncomfortable. And don’t think you can fool him because he’ll _know_.” 

The sip of beer that he had just taken almost got stuck in his throat but thankfully it didn’t and he was saved that embarrassment. His cheeks were red enough to show that emotion. He wasn’t really comfortable with this conversation. Especially since Alice was the one his husband had been with for the past fifty or so years. 

“I could give you some tips if you want. I know what he likes,” Alice offered. 

Now the beer did catch in his throat and Seth coughed. Jasper glanced over at them, a look of confused concern on his face. He seemed to excuse himself from Carlisle but as soon as he had stepped away from the older vampire he was ambushed by Emmett. Their eyes connected and Seth shook his head. He was shocked but okay. 

“I’m…uh… not sure that’s necessary Alice.” 

She fixed him with a golden gaze. “You want to please your new husband don’t you Seth?” 

“Of course I do!” She grinned. “I just thought… ah… that tonight would be… easy?” 

“That’s right… you and Jasper wanted to wait until your wedding night. That’s so sweet.” 

“It’s not just about being sweet. It’s pack tradition. The marriage vows are some of the most important vows that the pack will ever take,” Seth stated. There had been times that they could have gone the whole way but something had just felt wrong about it and Jasper had respected that. 

“It’s nice that someone takes those vows so seriously. Not many seem to these days.” 

Seth watched Jasper. Emmett was saying something to him and from the look on Jasper’s face it was something dirty. He glanced over at Alice. “What… can you tell me?” 

Alice gave him a little smile. “Well…” She leaned in and started whispering things that Jasper liked into his ear. Seth committed each little detail to memory. Some of it he found shocking… while other bits fit Jasper perfectly. One little tidbit actually made his eyes widen. 

“Jasper has a foot fetish?” 

“A small one,” Alice confirmed. “He loved it when I wore heels to bed. Now I don’t know if you are that kind of boy or not Seth… but I left a little present in the honeymoon suite for you. I made sure that they are just your size.” 

Seth blinked. “A present? What?” 

With a little smile Alice leaned in and whispered what was inside the package she had left for him. Seth was about to say something, though he wasn’t sure what would have come out, but Jasper had finally gotten away from his family. He appeared in front of Seth and held out his hand. 

“Ready to head upstairs?” He questioned. 

Alice took Seth’s beer from his hand and got to her feet. She stood on her tip toes and whispered something into Jasper’s ear before kissing his cheek. “You two have fun tonight!” She chirped. 

Jasper watched her go with a raised eyebrow before Seth took his hand. He looked back down at his husband as he pulled him to his feet. “Should I be concerned about that?” 

Seth pressed a sweet, nearly teasing kiss to his vampire’s lips. “Not at all. She was just giving me some advice.” 

“Advice? About what?” Jasper questioned as they left the room and boarded the elevator. Seth’s hand was warm, impossibly warm, in his own. He laced their fingers together. Aside from the ding of each passing floor the elevator was silent. “Seth?” 

“Just some advice,” Seth answered with a little grin. 

“Should I be worried about this advice?” 

“I don’t think so. In fact… I think you’ll probably enjoy what I now know.” At least Seth hoped it was something Jasper would enjoy. He had never done the majority of things that Alice had whispered into his ear. He didn’t know if he _could_ do them in a way to please Jasper… but he would try. Eventually. 

Tonight was about him and Jasper getting to know each other. 

When the elevator doors opened Jasper led Seth out. Their room was only one of three on this floor and they had it for an entire week. As they stepped inside Jasper placed the _Do Not Disturb_ sign on the door.

**xxx**

Having a wolf for a lover was different than a vampire. Jasper learned the biggest difference was that a wolf needed food and sleep. Though he didn’t mind watching Seth sleep. His husband wore his emotions on his sleeve and was no different in sleep. Jasper didn’t need Edward’s ability to be able to tell what his lover was dreaming.

The past few days had been… an experience. Jasper grinned to himself as he returned up to their suite after an evening swim in the hotel’s pool. He had had fun teaching Seth the various pleasures that could be found in the body and the body of your lover. 

He stepped off the elevator just as the room service cart was making its rounds, approaching the door of his and Seth’s suite. “Got somethin’ for suite three?” He asked figuring Seth had ordered himself some supper. 

“Yes Sir.” 

Jasper nodded and slipped his keycard into the door before taking the tray of food from the waiter. Given that he was only wearing his swimming trunks and a towel he didn’t have any money for a tip but promised to leave it on the tray in the hallway for pick up later. Inside the suite Jasper closed the door behind himself and called out to Seth, “Darl’n I’m back! I’ve got yer supper ‘ere.” 

He felt a quick flash of panic from his lover and frowned. “Seth?” The panic was replaced with satisfaction and a little lust. Jasper tipped his head to the side. It was a confusing mirage of emotions. 

“I’m in the bedroom!” Seth called. “Just leave the tray on the table.” 

Jasper did as asked and made his way to the bedroom. At the doorway he stopped dead and his jaw dropped a little. There, standing at the foot of the bed, was Seth wearing… a, well the only way he could think to describe it was a dress made of black straps. Little pieces of gold decorated the intersections of the straps but Jasper thought they might also be snaps where the straps came apart. His eyes raked over his lover’s body, drinking in the erotic sight of him dressed this way, all the way down to his feet. Jasper moaned out loud at the three inch heels that were on his lover’s feet. The strap around the ankle… with the delicate silver chain connected and wrapping underneath the sole of the shoe… 

“Darl’n,” he choked out. His voice was thick with the lust that was clouding his senses. Jasper knew he was projecting said lust because of how quickly Seth’s body was responding right before his eyes. 

“A little bird left me a present to share with you,” Seth practically purred. He was a fast learner and Jasper was a great teacher. “She told me that you liked a little…heel now and then.” 

“Remind me to thank that lil’ bird,” Jasper murmured as he dropped his towel. His swimming trunks followed seconds later. 

A little grin appeared on Seth’s lips as he took in just how excited this little getup made his lover. Soon he was wrapped in Jasper’s arms, his lips occupied by Jasper’s. Seth let the intense kiss last for a few moments before he pulled back and pressed his hands to Jasper’s chest. An almost feral growl left Jasper’s throat. 

“Patience Jazz, this is for your enjoyment,” Seth told him. 

“I _was_ enjoy’n myself.” 

Seth slid his hands down Jasper’s chest, his thumbs teasing the nubs that were his lover’s nipples. After the little gasp escaped Jasper’s lips, Seth leaned in and flicked his tongue over one nub. He sat on the edge of the bed, his hands teasing areas that he had found Jasper loved to have touched over the past few days. 

“ _Seth_.”

“Jasper.” Seth glanced up at him. “Enjoy and no touching.” 

Jasper groaned. His fingers itched to touch Seth. He wanted nothing more than to throw Seth against the bed and fuck him senseless. But if Seth wanted to tease… then he would hold in his impulses until his wolf was finished. 

When Seth lay back against the bed Jasper was confused. He nearly followed Seth but his lover raised a foot and rested it on his leg. Jasper froze, looking down at the heel that was pressed against his hard skin. He licked his lips before meeting Seth’s eyes again. 

“The little bird told me that you enjoyed it when a high heeled shoe was teasingly pressed against your cock.” Seth raised his foot from Jasper’s leg just enough that when he moved it over the smooth bottom of the shoe brushed against the hard flesh between Jasper’s legs. He watched as Jasper’s eyes closed. The pure ecstasy rolling off his lover was more than a little distracting but Seth was determined to finish what he had started. 

Slowly he moved his foot up and down against Jasper’s erection. 

The feelings coming from this form of teasing were more than Jasper could take. Another growl left his throat as he reached down and wrapped a hand around Seth’s ankle. He kneeled on the bed so that when he brought Seth’s foot up it was level with his face. Jasper pressed a kiss to Seth’s foot, each inch of warm skin that he could reach and then he undid the strap. Unhurriedly, because he wanted to tease Seth the same that he had been teased, he removed the shoe, letting it drop to the floor beside the bed. 

When the shoe was gone Jasper kissed and raked his teeth gently across each new inch of skin that had been revealed. He could feel the trembling of Seth’s body and realized that Seth had tucked his hands under the straps so that he wouldn’t touch himself. Seth’s own cock stood rigid between the straps, pre-cum leaking from the slit. His darkened golden eyes met Seth’s own as he reached Seth’s big toe. 

Gently, because they truthfully didn’t know how the wolves responded to a vampire’s venom, Jasper bit the toe without breaking the skin. He sucked and licked, giving each toe the same treatment before he worked his way up Seth’s leg. Jasper purposefully ignored his lover’s erection, which earned him a whimper as he nibbled on the skin just above the strap that had he wanted Jasper could have restrained Seth’s erection under… but he wasn’t that mean. 

Upon reaching Seth’s lips, Jasper claimed them with all the passion he had felt building inside both of them. Seth freed his hands, wrapping them around Jasper’s neck, his body arching into his husbands. When Seth needed to breathe Jasper pulled away, his lips going to Seth’s ear. 

“A lil’ bird also told me that _you_ luv’ to be dominated,” he whispered. 

A gasp caught in Seth’s throat. He wanted to know how Alice knew that little fact about him… but right now he didn’t have the ability to ask. All he knew was that Jasper’s lips were doing delicious things to his ear when he really wanted that cold, hard cock buried deep inside his warm body. 

“Jasper,” Seth panted. 

“Hm?” Jasper hummed around the flesh in his mouth. 

“Fuck me.”


End file.
